1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element and a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In these years, LED lighting devices are coming into practical use in accordance with the development of high power LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and high efficiency LEDs as alternatives to incandescent light-bulbs and fluorescent lamps. Being compared with an incandescent light-bulb and a fluorescent lamp, an LED is small in its size and high in the luminous density. Furthermore, while the incandescent light-bulb and fluorescent lamp emit light all the directions, the LED is provided with a feature of having a narrow directivity. Moreover, recently power LEDs with their capacity of 3 W and 10 W have been also coming into practical use.
As a light emitting device using such an LED for a light source, a light emitting device described next is proposed. In the light emitting device, light emitted from an LED goes through a translucent member, and is reflected by a reflecting mirror and the like. The reflected light is reflected by a reflecting mirror so as to be launched from a second surface located at a place opposite to a first surface of a disk-shaped member (Refer to Patent Document 1).